Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal management apparatus, a terminal, a communication system, a terminal management method, and a program and, in particular, to a terminal management apparatus, a terminal, a communication system, a terminal management method, and a program for managing a power saving function.
Related Art
In terminals such as smartphones, power consumption is increasing owing to multi-functionalization or the like. Thus, in many cases, such a terminal is provided with a power saving function of suppressing power consumption. For example, in Patent Document 1, a portable terminal device is disclosed in which, as a power saving function, a power reduction function of stopping the functions not related to operation performed at the time of arrival of communication is provided and then the power reduction function is canceled at the time of arrival.
Further, in recent years, in many cases, in addition to a circuit switching (CS) communication function of implementing a telephone call and an SMS (Short Message Service), such a terminal is provided with: a packet switching (PS) communication function of performing data communication through a mobile communication network of 3G (Third Generation), LTE (Long Term Evolution), or the like; a wireless LAN communication function of performing data communication by wireless LAN (Local Area Network) communication of Wi-Fi (Wireless Fidelity), Bluetooth (registered trademark), or the like; and the like.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No 2011-066476